Digimon fanfiction: darkness rises
by Konan720
Summary: Five kids become the digidestineds and have to save the digital world from darkness and the corrupted. Join the five and watch as they adventure to bring the fallen digiworld back to its beauty it once was. Adventure and maybe romance between two of the five.
1. Wish come true?

Digimon fanfiction: the darkness rises

Chapter one: dream come true?

There are many worlds out their, some closer then they seem. Some can't exist with out the others, so when one world is in trouble all are affected. Light and dark are balances of the universe, and when the one overthrows the other the balance is broken. The prophecy says that five children will rise; full of hopes, dreams, courage, determination and imagination. Only they will help the fallen world back to what is was, and destroy those who broke the balance; the corrupted.

"Wow!" I heard my little brother, Eric, whisper under his breath. "You always knew how to write awesome thing tala!"

Yeah, my name tala. I'm a 14 year old girl that lost her mother in a earthquake that happen some time ago in America. My dad me and my brother move to Japan. My dad was Japanese, and surprisingly Spanish. My mom was American/German, and you got to admit its a vary strange blood line. I have orange hair and I like to ware my favorite bandana around my head. It was a gift from my mom be for she left. The bandana has a triangle pattern of black and yellow. I have fire red eyes, and I always ware this weird green shirt that has one blue sleeve and one red one with a purple line going down the middle of the green part.

Anyways I write random stuff and some times stories. Now my brother Eric, he is a 12 year old has dark brown hair with most of it covering his left eye. there was something going through the generations of my father to where the left eye is always different from the other. my brother has one deep blue eye while the other was a deep red. It's always the right that's color you where born with then what every you get, the left will be the opposite. It always happens to the boys too. My brother loves me for me and my stories. It was was also night time and me and my brother finished watching digimon adventures 1; The hole series but not in one day, thats impossible. I was putting my brother to sleep when the place started to shake.

"Oh do not again!" I yelled and my brother held on to me for dear life. As fast as it came it left just like that.

My dad bursted into the room to make sure we we alright. As he did so you could see my dads eyes clear as day even though the power was out. Since my dads right eye was green, his left was yellow. He had the same color hair as me but darker. Like a brownish orange.

"Is every one alright?" He asked

"Yeah, where okay." Me and my brother said in unison.

My dad sighed in relief. He has all right to be wording about us... Since where all he has, besides our grandmother. My dad works at some place that makes a lot of money, because well hell, we live at the top of a apartment. Nice view, nice looking place on the inside. It's like one of them fancy mansions. Ok well, it not that fancy, but its still look really nice. I have a really nice view of the city with the balcony I have. On the other hand my brother is not to fond of heights. I mean he's not scared or anything, he just don't like then. So we spend more time in his room them mine. He has a nice little window to let light in.

"Dad what was that?" I asked while my brother got out of bed and we walked to the living room to see the news on the wireless radio.

"This just in, we've just experienced a vary strong tremor but it was not an earthquake. I repeat, not an earthquake. There's been report that nothing bad has happen and people are trying to get the power back."

And with that we turned it off. I looked to the clock, it read 12:00 at night.

"Come on bro, we need to get some sleep." I grabbed my brother by the hand and walked Hume back to his room. We only had three days left of school then summer!

After I put my brother asleep I said good night to my dad. And went to my room. The city light are beautiful from here. Though I miss America, this place seems more home to me. I walked to my balcony, feeling the gentle breeze that went by. When I said be for my and my brother watch the hole series of the first digimon, I've always like meramon. Eric watche me have a an excited spaze that meramon came back near the end of the season. Eric and I always wished for our own digimon, but alas it's only an anime.

I looked up, to see some many stars shining. "I miss you mama, I'll stay strong for the family, for Eric." I closed my eyes, "and I hope your still looking out for us."

I walked back into my room, to notice that my computer was going haywire. It started to make a fizzing sound, smoke looked like it was coming out of it. I for one did not want to get close to it. It looked like it was on the verge of going kabluey. Next think I knew was a bright light, then there he was. Real as anyone could be.

"M-meramon?" I hesitated, reaching my hand out.

'Huh that's funny I don't feel the flame yet...' I though before blacked out from tiredness.


	2. What just happen?

Chapter 2: what just happen?

"Sis! Wake up! Where going to be late!" I heard my brother yell.

I made a weird sound of annoyance as I got up, and got ready for school.

"Ah, god. What happen? Was that a dream last night?" I stumbled a bit because of vertigo rushed threw my head. I felt something in my hand, it looked like an IPod nano but but bigger; it had more buttons and a safety laniard. It was colored a nice red, like candy red. When I turned it around was when I started to freak the fuck out.

"Last night wasn't a dream. Last night was NOT a dream." I whispered to my self.

I looked around my room, though I saw no one. No meramon, nothing. Just this little digivice I have. Someone must be putting a prank on me. A vary complicated prank.

"I'm leaving with out you!" I heard my brother yell.

"Im coming, I'm coming!" I got most of my stuff and left for the door. "Leave with out my though, and you'll get abducted by weirdos"

The look on my brothers face was Pericles. I've always bees their for my little brother, so have some of my friends. To be honest I only have two friends, and their twins. I'll explain more when we find them. Their probably at school by now, top students they are.

"Hey, tala... Can I ask you something?"

I looked to my brother, "Yeah what is it?"

"Umm.., well, did something come out for your... computer last night?" I was on alert.

"Oh, uh, no why do you ask?" What made him say this? Do he see meramon?

"Well something came out of mine. I think it was agumon." He paused, then continued "because I have this thing that looks like an iPod, but it bigger and has more buttons on it" he showed me.

It looked just like mine but His was a lavender color. I turned it around and it had the simple of imagination.

Wait a minuet...,digivices, digimon showing up out of nowhere, me and my brother just got a dream come true.

"Bro, look." I showed him mines

"But you said-!" I cut him off

"It was supposed to be a hush hush thing, remember? Like in the show." I whispered.

He nodded and we continued to walk to school, just a few more blocks to go.

(At school)

We walked into the school to see every one walking or getting to their classes. I'm in the 9 while Eric's in the 7. This school had 6-12 grade in it. Only a few know of the anime digimon.

"Hello, tala." I heard a quiet voice say.

I turned around to see my best friend Jane with her twine brother jake. Yeah those are the twins I was talking about earlier. Jan always wares a dress but she not stupid she wares, surprisingly, cargo pants. She has gray eyes long strait silver hair. Her dress is yellow with orange out-line. Her personality is quiet but she ain't shy. She nice to the people who are nice back to her. When we where little she protected me from bully's that picked on me for my natural hair and eyes. We're both 14 but she was born be for I was. So she is older, I guess.

Now her brother jake, obviously because he is Janes twin, has gray eye and spiky silver hair. Wares a orange shirt with a yellow vest over it. Also wares cargo pants. He's pretty strong, plays baseball too. Jake is quiet but not that quiet, and anyways dreams to be a baseball star.

"Man, did you guys fell that tremor last night?" Jake said as we walked.

"Yeah, are dad nearly broke my door down just to see if we're alright." My brother said with a laugh.

"It was pretty funny, but he has rights though. We're all he has, and he dose not want to lose another family member." My voice was quite and serious. I looked to the ground.

"Hey, Tallahassee!" Oh god not these people.

I sighed "what is Darick?" I turned to see Darick and his Mary band of idiots, and link.

Oh link, he used to be such I nice kid, but he got mixed into the bad crowed. Link has brown hair, light blue eyes, wares a cerulean blue shirt and tan pants.

"Like the new insult name I gave you?" Darick said sarcastically. "It fit an American like you."

"Ok, one your stupid, two Tallahassee is the capital of the U.S. state of Florida, and is the 128th largest city in the United States." I folded my arms "not really an insult, dunkoff"

"What did she say?" I heard when me and my friends started to walk into class.

"She said your vary smart person" Eric winked at me. My friends started to laugh. They knew what dunkoff meant.

"Oh.., why thank you. I'm a dunkoff aren't I?" My friends laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" He said

"Oh nothing, nothing." I waved him off. If only he knew.

(In class)

"Hello class! I bet every ones excited that in three more day theres no more school." Every one cheered. "But that doesn't mean we're not doing work."

"Aaaawww" every one was put down.

While the teacher was explaining the school work we were to do. I was looking out the window, seeing if meramon was out there. No way it was a dream. Even though I couldn't feel his flames, I was really close to him.

When I was dosing off I heard barking.

"What the?" I looked out the window down to the P.E. field and I saw a dog, but it was not in ordinary dog. It looked like a digimon I've seen before.

My digivice started going crazy, so I looked at it and it said on the screen:

Labramon

Level: Rookie

Type: Beast

Attribute: Vaccine

Family: Nature Spirits

Nightmare: Soldiers

Its Prior form was Paomon

'Huh, it's a digimon... IT'S A DIGIMON!' I screamed in my head. Then I saw link get up.

"Sorry miss, my dog got loose again." He said in the most apologetic voice I've ever heard. He looked to the ground, "my i go get him?"

"Yes, call your parents to come pick him up." And with that he left.

Well then, could he? Naw, not possible... Is it?


	3. The secret

chapter three

The secret

After that hole fiasco with link, we finally got to work... Man was that boring. We did get free time when we where done though, that was fun. Me and my friends non-stopped talking about how, or what we'd do for vacation. I'm still not sure what to do, I'm afraid me and Eric will get shot into the digital world. How much do you bet that will happen?

"Three more minute before we leave." I heard jake say.

"Who come you can keep up with time, but I can't?" I looked in Jane direction.

"How come you always now what day it is?" He asked his sister.

"Whow, whow, and I thought you guys knew the same thing" I held my hands in a jokingly mater.

They just smiled and rolled there eyes. They are twines, might as well now the same thing? Naw, that just would be creepy, What Am I saying? I decided to look through my writing, then I noticed something.

'five children will rise; full of hopes, dreams, courage, determination and imagination.'

Okay, that's pretty scary. I even wrote this! I wonder who the three other kids are? I'm courage, my brothers imagination... I'm thinking link is one but I don't know which one of the three. Just then the bell rings. Everyone gets ready to leave.

Me and my friends packed and started to leave. Then my brother shows from his class he got out of.

"Hey, bro?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah? What is it" he whispered back.

"Lets try and find our digimon. Who knows what might happen." He just nodded and I had to tell my friends about something me and my brother where going to do.

"Hey, guys, me and my brother are going to do something? Don't bother to wait for us, ok?" And with that I grabbed Eric and we left.

Did I forget to say we all live in the same apartment? Well we do. But they are on the 31st floor, room 313. Ours is 40th floor, it's the only one room that's there.

When me and my brother where away from the others we took out our digivices when no one was looking.

"Come on there's got to be some sort of map, or tracking device on this." I started to mess with mine, so did Eric with his.

"Sis! Look!" I saw that Eric actually did find something.

It was a map of our city. There's the park, our home, everything was there.

I don't know how the digimon got out of the house in the first place with out a trace of anything. What did they jump out the window or so something? Specially meramon, he's a walking flaming man, how he not leave scorch marks? Or burnt anything? Maybe he can control his fire... I don't know.

"Huh, there are blips on the screen now." I heard Eric say. "There at the park!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I started to run for the park, my brother close behind.

(At the park)

"Alright, we're here now. Where do we look?" My brother asked.

He's got a point there, this place is huge. And the blip only shows to go to the park. This things no help, what so ever.

"Um, you go that way, I'll go this way?" Eric nodded and we started running through the park like crazy people.

Good thing no one's at the park now. This would be so weird. god, Now I have a stupid yet hilarious thought. one day your walking though the park, then you see kids just running around flailing their arms around, screaming. That funny to me. Yeah,.. I have a weird sense of humor, just to let you know.

"What the hell?" I looked at this dead bird that looked roasted. I was almost tempted to poke it, but I heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like a low laughter. Not creepy low, just quiet low. I keep walking on the path, then off the path to see our hideout that me and the others made, ok not made it was already there, but we camouflaged it good. It's a concrete house, kinda like the one in digimon tamers but bigger. And there he was just sitting on the steeps, like he was waiting for something or someone. He had a face that looked like he was worried.

I walked to him and he heard me "who's there?" He asked.

"Hey.." I said with a shy smile and a wave.

"Oh, it's you." He looked relived.

"I see you found my our hideout." I sat next to him.

I could feel the warmth, but not the flame. its not burning me. Maybe he can control his fire, or I'm just immune some how.

"This old place is your hideout?" Meramon just looked around behind him.

I just nodded my head, I can't believe I'm next to my favorite digimon! The best part it he sounds just like meramon from the first digimon series. I Hope Eric's alright.

(Eric's p.o.v)

Oh man it been like, I don't know how many minutes, but I think I'm walking in circles. Haven't found agumon yet, come on think of it, where would agumon go if I were him?...that's it!

A ran for what seemed like forever and finally made it to my destination, the snack bar! It has food and I know agumon's like to Eat. Or at least the one in the first digimon series dose. Me and my sister watched all the digimon series already, and I mean ALL of them. We decided to watch the first season again.

I was walking down to the snack bar till I heard an explosion. I ran strait for it to see what was. I made it there to only see the snack bar demolished.

"NOOOooooooo" I got I'm my knees dramatically yelling.

That was an awesome snack bar, the only place that had droito chips for free! FREE!

"Pepper breath!" I see fire balls fly through the sky and hit something next to me.

"What the!" I yelled

What I just saw was an ogremon getting smacked across the face with fire. God! Where is my sister?! Im digivice started going crazy. I looked at it and it said:

Ogremon

Level: Champion

Attribute: Virus

Family: Nightmare Soldiers

Man, ogremon was one of my favorites too. Now we have to fight him? Wait a minute he's the one who blew up the bar! This will be the only time I'll hate him.

"Hey! Big, tall and ugly!" I yelled at him and he turned his attention to me. "What the hell, are you doing?!"

I can't believe I'm yelling at something three times my size. I must be crazy. Oh shit he coming at me!

"Hey, leave him alone!" I saw agumon head butt him, ogremon fell over. "You alright?"

"Agumon!" I just ran up to him and hugged him.

His voice sounded in-between the one from the first series digimon and the one from digimon data squad.

"Why did you leave the apartment agumon?" I told him, he apologized. "Alright! Lets just kick this guy ass already. Then we can find my sister!"

"You think you can defeat me?" Ogremon evilly smiled. "That cute."

"Fire Fist!" Me and agumon both looked behind us.

It was my sister standing there, and meramon punched ogremon!

(Tala's p.o.v)

'Way to go meramon!' I thought to my self. We went running as soon as we heard the explosion.

"You alright?" I yelled and my brother nodded. "That's good."

I looked at the exploded area...

"What. Happen. To. The. Snack bar."

My eye started to twitched. My brother had a face that said oh shit on it.

"That fuckers going dooooooowwn!" I yelled in rage every one stopped fighting to look at me with ether a what the hell face or an oh shit face. Ogremon had the oh shit face.

I picked up something, not knowing what it was, and ran as fast I could at ogremon. I whacked him across the face with an iron pole, and apparently, I don't know my own strength... Nocked him out cold; meramon finished him off. We see the data going back to the digital world.

"No one blows up my favorite spot, and gets away with it!" I yelled into the sky.

"Sis, I think we should get out of here, like now." My brother grabbed my arm and we ran.

(At the hideout)

"That was close..." Heard my brother say. His partner agreed.

"I didn't even get to eat that good looking food." Agumon said in disappointment.

"We'll gets some food later, don't worry." I reassured him.

"Really!" That brought him up. I just nodded.

How are we going to hide these guy?

"Hey, sis, you thinking what I'm Thinking?" I just looked at him.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"Well maybe we can hide them in a digivice!" So he was thinking what I was thinking. And that was a good idea.

"Let give it a try!" I got my digivice out. "Meramon, load!"

And with that said he loaded into the digivice.

"Meramon can you her me?" I asked, just to test it out.

"Loud and clear." He said in reply. That's good.

Now we don't have to worry about bad things happening, at least our digimon won't be seen.

"Agumon, load!" I hear Eric say. I smiled.

"Come on, lets go home." I took my brothers hand. "If dad sees where not there he'll freak."

"Our little secret." My brother said and smiled.

"Yeah"

And with that we walked home, with our partners. I looking forward to our adventure.


End file.
